Lie To Me
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: Katherine is at the Salvatore mansion when Stefan comes home after two days of absence. She's human; he seems off. Things are weird.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this can potentially become a new story. I've nothing written yet, just a bunch of ideas. If it catches your attention, be sure to let me know. I don't have a lot of free time so I need to know if it'll be worth spending some on writing this story.**_

_**It takes place after the end of season 4. Like, a couple of days after the last episode.**_

* * *

Katherine was drinking in the living-room when the door of the Salvatore mansion slammed shut. She turned to see who was there, and was surprised to see it was Stefan.

"What a pleasant surprise. I thought you'd be long gone by now."

He frowned at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, where else would I go? Your girlfriend turned me human; the only way I can repay her is by hanging around and piss her off. Oh wait, did I say girlfriend? I meant ex-girlfriend, obviously."

Stefan looked at her suspiciously and walked over to her.

"I can hear your heart beating. You're telling the truth. Did she give you the cure?"

"She fed me that damned cure; I never asked for it!" She replied, clearly upset. "But I was about to kill her, so I guess that was her only chance at survival."

Katherine shrugged and stepped away from Stefan. His staring made her uneasy for some reason. He followed after her.

"How long are you planning to stay?"

"Stefan, do you have any idea of the number of enemies that I've made over the centuries?"

"Probably a thousand."

"Then you understand why I can't exactly have people knowing that I'm a vulnerable, pathetic human now."

"Do the others know that you're here?"

"They're all off to visit that college, somewhere around here. So, tell me, why are you back?"

Stefan looked puzzled for a second and he cleared his throat.

"This is my home."

Katherine raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"You're willing to endure the torture that is watching Damon and Elena make puppy dog eyes to each other just because _this is your home_?"

"Well…"

"Are you drunk, or stoned?"

"No."

There was an awkward moment of silence and finally, Katherine handed her drink to Stefan and poured herself another glass. He emptied it quickly and set it down.

"I, uh, I'm going to my room. I'll see you around."

"So you're not telling me to leave? You're actually okay with me being here?"

Stefan turned to face her.

"As long as you stay out of my way and mind your own business. But Damon will probably have a different opinion. And let's not talk about Elena. And Jeremy. Heard he was brought back to life."

"Yeah, it appeared the Bennett witch did that before she left town for the summer."

"Hmm. Eager to see how that turns out."

He smiled briefly at her and disappeared rapidly. Katherine waited ten whole seconds before she moved. This encounter with Stefan left her feeling restless and she didn't know why. He seemed completely off. Maybe… Maybe he was on human blood again. Yes, that was probably the reason. But if he was, then she was in danger. She could not stay here anyway, because the Salvatore mansion offered no protection against vampires. After a few minutes of weighing her options, Katherine sighed and walked out of the house. It was time for her to pay a little visit to Matt Donovan.

* * *

Stefan heard the entrance door open and close and he guessed that Katherine had left. He looked out of the window and saw her get into a car that he had not even noticed when he had arrived. Alone at last, he sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in between his hands.

"This is going to take some time."

Katherine was a difficult person to read, even with his psychic abilities. He had no idea why. Until now it had always been easy to find a way into people's mind. But this one was guarded. She had thrown him off-balance. And the fact that she looked exactly like the love of his life was not helping. He smiled bitterly at this crazy doppelganger thing.

Stefan—Silas—got up and walked toward the shelves full of books. Diaries, not books, he realized. His doppelganger was writing diaries. He smirked. Now this was going to be of help. He had to read them all, to know everything about his shadow self. He had to _be_ him. Might as well do it properly.

Silas picked the one that seemed the oldest and opened it.

On the front page was written:

"Property of Stefan Salvatore – December, 25th, 1862."

Perfect, Silas thought.

* * *

_**So, yes, Stefan is still in that box at the bottom of the lake. For now. And Silas is intrigued by Katherine. And Katherine needs to see Matt. But, Matt's not here since he's off with Rebekah. Ha. What will she do?**_

_**You'll know if you leave a review to tell me that you want this to continue ;)**_

_**A/N : LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR: This story, for now, has no romance planned. If Stefan, Silas, Katherine and Caroline are the characters I mentioned in the description of the story, it's because they ALL will be the main characters/focus. So chill. No Stefan/Caroline romance, sorry guys. I like them better as friends. And please, if you want to ask such questions, LOG IN, or create an account or something, because I can't answer you directly. Thanks.**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter. I have no idea where this story is going, but let's just go with the flow.**_

* * *

Silas spent the entire night reading Stefan's diaries. He didn't need to sleep. He had been asleep for thousands of years in a row. He craved blood but he knew that he could not feed from the hospitals anymore. Everybody needed to believe that Silas was dead.

He had one problem. Jeremy Gilbert was alive. He had stolen Stefan's phone and read a text message from Elena about it. And he knew that the kid was lying about Bonnie being gone for the holidays. The witch was dead. It was in his best interest that Jeremy kept his mouth shut. The less people knew about Bonnie's death, the better. Silas couldn't risk someone wondering if her death could cancel any spell that she had casted.

Silas sighed as he put the last diary down on his lap. His doppelganger had certainly led an interesting life over the past 146 years. But what truly mattered to Silas was to find a way to die and finally be reunited with his great love. He had no idea how to do it. The cure was gone. There was no other way to kill him. He had created the immortality spell thousands of years ago; surely he could find a way to end it. With no witch on his side he would have to do it on his own. What exactly had made him go back to Mystic Falls, Silas didn't know. But the town was a magnet for supernatural beings and he would probably need to sacrifice a few of them in order to recreate another cure. Silas had no idea how Qetsiyah had been able to make a cure to counter his immortality spell but clearly there was a loophole somewhere. He didn't know exactly where Stefan fit in.

He just knew that he needed his doppelganger out of the way. He couldn't focus on creating another cure if he was being chased by the little gang.

Downstairs, a door slammed and Silas heard voices. He got up and listened.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting"

"Are you kidding? You're going to get bored real soon there, Elena."

"Damon, I chose to go there, okay? And I'm sure it'll be perfectly fine."

The blue-eyed vampire turned to his girlfriend.

"You could stay with me. We could travel the world. You could compel your way into a great university."

"I don't want that. I want a life as normal as possible despite my… condition. And new lifestyle."

Damon smiled.

"Okay. But what am I gonna do here without you?"

"You're going to watch over Jeremy. Make sure he doesn't die again."

Elena patted his should twice and walked past him, into the living-room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw two glasses or bourbon on the small wooden table, clearly not in their place.

"Damon?"

"What?" he asked as he followed her.

"These glasses… someone was here."

"Hey."

The two vampires startled and turned swiftly around. Stefan was standing in front of them. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to clean those," he said.

"Stefan… I thought—I thought you were gone", Elena stammered.

Damon remained silent. He, too, had thought that Stefan would leave town.

"Yeah, well, I thought about it. But… This is my house. And Damon is my brother. And I have friends here. So I'm staying."

He didn't wait for their answer. Instead, Stefan grabbed the two glasses and disappeared toward the kitchen. Damon and Elena looked at each other in disbelief. The awkwardness was palpable. Stefan seemed totally uncaring that the two of them were together.

"Do you think…" Elena asked, not finishing her sentence but knowing that Damon would understand.

"No," he whispered. "He's not. But maybe he turned it off."

* * *

"Come on, Donovan, open the door!"

Katherine sighed as she banged on the door once more. She waited for a few seconds and finally sat down on the bench near the entrance. This was the Lockwood mansion. She had been here countless times back in 1864, and even a few times since her return to Mystic Falls. She knew that Tyler Lockwood had given it to his best friend Matt. It was the only safe place from vampires. There weren't only vampires that would want to kill her, but it was still a better protection than the Salvatore mansion or the Gilbert house.

But apparently there was no one in here. She could still find a way to get in, but now that she was human, that meant fingerprints that could get her in trouble. She could no longer compel people to forget what she wanted them to forget.

She could find a place to live on her own. But again, she'd have to pay the rent, something she hadn't done in years.

"I have a feeling humanity's gonna be super fun."

She could no longer protect herself from all the dangers out there, but she could still mess with everybody. She could still make their lives a living hell.

"Okay, let's see if little Gilbert is home."

* * *

"Hey. Can I speak with you?"

"Sure, Damon. What's up? How was… Whitmore College?"

"Boring," Damon scoffed.

He entered Stefan's room and closed the door behind him. Elena had just left to see her little brother. Stefan was doing push-ups on the floor. He was wearing grey tracksuit pants and a black tank top. When he heard his brother talk, he got up and sat on the edge of his bed.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Hum, let's see. I get that this is your house but, you that Elena and I are going to spend a lot of time here. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Damon, first of all, Elena's going to college so she won't be here that much. Second of all, I don't care what you guys do. That all?"

Damon squinted his eyes and took a step closer.

"Did you turn it off?"

"What?"

"The switch, Stefan. Did you turn it off?" he repeated, pronouncing clearly every syllable.

For a couple of seconds, it seemed like Stefan had no idea what he was referring to. Finally, he laughed and made a gesture with his hands, as it to brush it off.

"No, of course not! You know how I can get when I turn it off, why would I do that?"

"I don't know, because I'm dating the girl you love? Because I'm dating your ex-girlfriend?"

Clearly Damon was trying to push his buttons, to make him react.

"I don't need a reminder, Damon. If you came here to flaunt it in my face, you can get lost."

"Fine! I'm going to the Grill. You wanna tag along?"

"No, thanks. I've got stuff to do."

Damon raised an eyebrow but his brother did not explicit so he shrugged and walked out of the room. Once the door closed behind the dark-haired vampire, Silas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _Stefan's hair_, he thought. For a moment he had been unable to understand what Damon meant by "switch" and then he had remembered reading about it in Stefan's diaries.

That switch did not exist. It was bullshit. It was an excuse for shutting off the guilt and self-disgust. Silas didn't need this. He was perfectly fine with who he was. He had come to terms with it a long time ago. As far as he remembered, he had always been a supernatural being. He could not recall if he'd ever been human, like his doppelganger.

He needed to focus. There were many things he had to learn now. He had to adapt to the twenty-first century lifestyle. Being psychic helped him greatly but it was not enough. There was so much to discover that he didn't know where to begin. As if on cue, Stefan's cellphone beeped twice. Silas looked at it and frowned. Technology. He was going to start with technology.

* * *

_**For those of you who were asking questions in your reviews of last chapter, please go back there and read the bottom of the page, I've answered it.**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


End file.
